


Bye Mike

by Kazooiesvorestories



Category: Bittersweet Candy Bowl (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Hard vore, Oh no here i go again, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazooiesvorestories/pseuds/Kazooiesvorestories
Summary: Hes gone now





	Bye Mike

Lucy held a tiny gray cat, too tight for him to breath properly.

"H-hey Lucy? Think you coul-d lighten up yer g-grip? I cant breath..."

Lucy smirked.

"That's the point, Jerkface." She responded.

"What are y-you going to d-do to me?" The korat wheezed out, hitting Lucy's finger to no avail.

"I'm going to get my revenge." The white cat replied, bringing him up to her face.

Slipping him inside her mouth halfway, ignoring his cries, was a pretty difficult task due to his constant wriggling.

"G'bye Mike." 

She slowly bit down on the korat, her sharp teeth puncturing his gray fur, blood leaking out and down her mouth.

After a few seconds, Mike stopped moving, and Lucy slurped up the rest of him.

After keeping him in her mouth for a few more seconds, she swallowed, before walking over to a bathroom to clean off her fur.

She sat on her bed, smiling at her stomach.

"LUCY! COME DOWN FOR DINNER!" Her mom yelled.

"Oh, right."

Looking in her mirror once last time to make sure she wasn't still covered in blood, she headed downstairs.

Mike was reported missing, never to be found.


End file.
